1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a butt welding process using a high-density energy beam such as a laser beam, an electron beam or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art butt welding process, a preselected jig is employed in order to maintain the butted state of two metal members (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 238669/92).
However, the prior art process has a problem that the welding operation is complicated, because the operation of the jig is essential.